


All my sins on you

by HU_shipper



Series: J-Deuce poems (the world's biggest cringe festival) [3]
Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HU_shipper/pseuds/HU_shipper
Summary: Sorry if this sucks, it's pretty late over here (11pm) but the idea popped in my head





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks, it's pretty late over here (11pm) but the idea popped in my head

I have never been able   
To say I love you back;  
I could only express it  
With the hickeys on your neck.

You said you don't care, you told me  
That it's fine with you this way,  
That you don't care if people see  
The things I just can't say.

Now I'm sitting in this room alone,  
This room we had fun in,  
And I can't help but to remember  
Every little sin.

I sinned a lot, and you loved it,  
Some faded, some scars new;  
Bruises, hickeys, all over your body,  
All my sins on you.

But now I'm here without the sight  
Of my love for you,  
Tell me, do you ever miss me?  
Do you miss me too?


End file.
